Hands On Training
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Erik's powers come in handy- literally. Erik/Charles


Hands On Training

Erik's powers come in handy- literally. Erik/Charles

(And yes, I am aware this is totally ridiculous.)

**warnings:** Total immature silliness on my part. Highly doubt that this would ever happen even in any alternate universe I can think up. However I feel no regret on the idea. Because that would be hot! ;)

It was a normal day for our fellow mutants. Sean was busy breaking small glasses in the kitchen out of boredom, Hank was experimenting with something or another in his room, and Alex and Raven were playing an intense game of charades in which Raven used her power to slowly give off more and more of the features of some famous celebrity on television.

Erik was playing with his coin. (Go figure.)

Yet, while Erik was playing with his coin, he felt something nagging at him- or rather, _he didn't _feel a presence in the back of his mind, meaning Charles was out of the house.

But where?

Well, maybe he could be out at the store, though Erik highly doubted it; the fridge was fully stocked. Possibly he was out at the library, but he usually took Raven along with him, so that didn't make sense.

Had he gone out to get drunk?

Erik wouldn't put it past him, and now that he thought about, things had been weird earlier...

_2 hours before_

_"Erik," Charles started from his spot across the checkerboard, "Are you busy today?" _

_Looking up from their game into bright blue eyes, the German shrugged. "I was hoping to get some practice in today, but that's about it..."_

_Charles looked a bit let down, but it faded in favor of a large grin. "Oh, okay!"_

Had Charles been trying to get him to go drinking with him? That would make sense, since everyone knew the Brit hated to drink alone, but he highly doubted that would stop him. So Charles was possibly alone... drunk... and powerless against any manic pervert that might try to jump him in the streets...

Erik felt his eyes widen with anger, jealousy, and a bit of fear.

Of course, this was unreasonable thinking; Charles was by no means a weak mutant, and he could hold his alcohol pretty well, but still... the thought made Erik sick to his stomach.

That was when he sensed a presence coming up the drive. Letting out a weak breath, he mentally cursed himself for getting so worked up over nothing. He had been having these feelings for Charles for a while now, trying his best to hide them from the telepath and keep him from figuring out what was really running through the German's mind. It was best to keep Charles in the dark about it all due to the fact that the man probably didn't have mutual feelings.

He walked to the front door, opening it for Charles, who wasn't drunk. Instead, he had a huge, shit eating grin on his face that was beginning to disturb Erik. "Charles... are you alright...?"

Charles laughed loudly, "Never been better, my friend!" Erik took it back. Maybe he was a little drunk... "Now, tell me, have you gotten that practice that you wanted today?"

"Nah, I felt a little out of it, so I didn't..." Erik admitted.

Charles put an arm on his shoulder. "Oh, come on now, that's not the spirit!" His grin was still firmly in place, and it wasn't the regular soft smile he wore or the one that yelled jubilation when he extremely happy. No, this was a smile Erik had never seen before... one that almost mockingly screamed, 'I know something you don't know!'

The Brit dragged Erik up to his study, pulling him in and kicking the door closed behind him. "Okay, Erik, let's do a simple exercise first." With a devious look, Charles came to stand in front of Erik with a twinkle in his eye. "Sense the nearest metallic substance or object and pull it toward you. One hand, now. And eyes closed. You know the drill."

Erik held his palm out in front of him. Charles and him had been practicing this for a few weeks, which was aiming the object so he could catch it in his palm. He'd been a bit spastic before but Charles had been convincing him that the key to harnessing his power was control.

He closed his eyes and sensed a small piece of metal, somewhere within close range. It was a small, almost non note-worthy piece of steel, but Erik knew that Charles would be impressed if he sensed out the small things. So, with a simple pull of his mind, he forced the object into his hand.

He jumped when he felt not the cool of metal, but the heat of flesh in his palm. He opened his eyes to see Charles standing in front of him, his grin still plastered to his face but now accustomed with a faint blush. Erik then looked down to see exactly what he was holding in his hand.

None other than Charles clothed but firm erection.

He gasped, looking down and then back up at Charles smirking face. "I-I... Y-You...!"

Charles laughed, slightly out of breath from having his hardening arousal grip so tightly. "It's called a genitalia piercing!" He breathed, "So finally those powers of yours can come in handy."

Erik swallowed, long and hard.

-fin-


End file.
